Tugas
by kacang metal
Summary: Berawal dari niatnya untuk belajar, kemudian hal-hal aneh menghampiri dirinya/"OPO ORA EMAN DUITE GAWE TUKU BANYU SETAN"/"HUWOOH, AHOMINECCHI! CEPAT AMBIL SEMPAK ITU! AKU MENDAPATKANNYA HARUS BERJUANG ANTRI SELAMA DUA JAM"/"Akashi Seijuuro, temui bapak di ruang guru saat jam istirahat nanti karena kau telah berbicara yang tidak senonoh"/Pelampiasan dikala stres. Mind to RnR? XD


Hanya karena tugas bejibun, seorang Akashi Seijuuro rela—membuang harga dirinya—untuk mengerjakan bersama sang bayangan keenam, Kuroko Tetsuya. Cukup mengejutkan memang saat Akashi menyetujui tawaran Kuroko untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Asal kalian tahu saja, Akashi adalah murid teladan se-SMP Teikou. Selalu mendapat peringkat pertama, mengumpulkan tugas dan pr tepat waktu, tidak pernah telat, membolos, dan mencontek, serta tidak pernah membersihkan wc sekolah—tunggu, tolong abaikan yang terakhir.

Tugas

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : AU, humor—sangat—garing, typo merajalela, plot tidak jelas, dan sebangsanya.

Hanya sekedar fanfiksi senang-senang sebagi ajang pelampiasan rasa stres saya terhadap tugas yang bejibun dan juga saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material—sedikitpun—dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Kini, dengan tampang berani, gagah, dan tamvan—m-maksud saya tampan, Akashi telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar kost Kuroko. Iya, kost. Walau masih SMP, Kuroko rela ngekost karena alasan pekerjaan orangtua. Tangan Akashi mulai mengetuk pintu berwarna putih—yang tak lain adalah pintu kamar Kuroko—di depannya. Ketukan pertama, tidak ada respon sama sekali. Ketukan ketiga, belum ada respon. Ketukan kelima, respon benar-benar tidak hadir. Ketukan kedelapan, terdengar lantunan lagu entah dari mana asalnya.

"OPO ORA EMAN DUITE GAWE TUKU BANYU SETAN

OPO ORA MIKIR YEN MENDEM IKU BISA NGERUSAK PIKIRAN

OJO DITERUSKE MENDEME

MERGO ORA ONO UNTUNGE

YO CEPET LERENONO MENDEMMU

BEN DOWO UMURMU

OH, YEAH_SSU_!"

Akashi cengo. Ia tahu benar siapa yang menyanyi lagu dangdut yang sedang popular di Negara bagian Asia Tenggara sana. Siapa lagi yang akan menambahkan embel-embel –_ssu _diakhir kalimat selain Kise Ryota, makhluk kuning satu itu? Tak mau ambil pusing, Akashi kembali mengetuk pintu berwarna putih di depannya. Hingga ketukan kesepuluh, akhirnya sang pemilik kamar menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ya, Kuroko yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Akashi dengan rambut acak-acakan khas _bedhair_nya.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun."

Pertama, dibuat cengo oleh Kise. Kedua, Kuroko yang mengira ini masih pagi. Hei, sekarang sudah pukul 01.00 PM. Ayolah, ini sudah siang.

Menghela napas sejenak kemudian membalas sapaan Kuroko, "Ya dan ini sudah pukul 01.00 PM, Tetsuya. Ini sudah siang, siaaang!"

Ah, sebodo kalau Akashi mengucapkannya dengan nada sok mendramatisir. _Wong _itu kenyataan.

Kuroko menguap, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, bermaksud untuk mempersilakan Akashi untuk masuk. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkahkan memasuki kamar Kuroko. Begitu memasuki kamar Kuroko, lagi-lagi Akashi cengo. Gimana nggak cengo, lihat deh keadaan kamar Kuroko. Buku dan kertas berserakan kemana-mana—bahkan ada yang wastafel, di bawah keset kamar mandi, seragam, baju, dan celana juga turut memenuhi kamar Kuroko—dan yang membuat Akashi semakin cengo adalah ketika melihat celana jeans milik Kuroko menggantung dengan pasrah di atas ventilasi, dan satu lagi adalah….. sempak. Serius, sepertinya Akashi harus mengajari kebersihan kepada salah satu pemain basketnya ini.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, ruangan ini tidak begitu rapi…"

Tidak begitu rapi _gundulmu_. Ini sih sudah melebihi level tidak rapi.

"…jadi, kita belajar di teras saja, ya?"

Memangnya siapa yang mau belajar di ruangan yang ada sempak kececeran? Ingin rasanya Akashi bertanya kepada Kuroko tentang siapa kepemilikan sempak berceceran itu, namun ia tidak enak hati.

"Ya, ya, terserah padamu saja, Tetsuya."

* * *

Sekitar sepuluh menit Kuroko mandi dan sarapan, akhirnya mereka memulai acara belajarnya—yang tentu saja di teras. Dengan menggelar dua meja kecil dan suguhan snak lengkap dengan minumannya, mereka memulai acara belajar dengan tenang. Sesekali Kuroko bertanya kepada Akashi bila tidak mengerti.

"Akashi-kun, maksud dari soal nomor empat itu apa ya?"

"Oh, kamu hanya perlu memasukkan rumus mencari cepat rambat gelom—"

Dan ucapan Akashi terputus begitu saja saat lantunan lagu dangdut kembali menghapiri kedua alat pendengarannya.

"BIASANYA TAK PAKAI MINYAK WANGI~ YUHUUU, TARIK MAANG!"

Detik berikutnya Akashi kembali cengo. Tadi yang menyanyi adalah Kise dan sekarang Midorima? MIDORIMA SHINTAROU? Anak pengikut Oha-asa dan pengidap tsundere akut itu? Oh, sungguh, ada apa dengan semua pemain basket andalannya hari ini?

"—bang, mengerti?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan tetapi, lihat, bahunya bergetar. Ada apa?

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih telah mengajariku. Silakan dilanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya."

Akashi memutar kedua manik heterokromnya sejenak kemudian memandang malas ke tumpukan tugas di hadapannya. Tangannya kembali berkutat dengan pulpen yang terus menorehkan tinta diatas lembaran-lembaran putih, sesekali menggambar.

* * *

Tak dirasa mereka telah mengerjakan tugas selama hampir dua jam. Berdiri kemudian meregangkan tubuh sejenak adalah pilihan paling tepat menurut Akashi. Kembali duduk dan mengambil beberapa butir kacang yang disediakan Kuroko sejak awal mulai mengerjakan tugas. Diliriknya Kuroko yang tengah mengerjakan dengan khidmat. Yah, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk kembali focus setelah kejadian Midorima menyanyi tadi. Awalnya, Akashi ingin tertawa sepuasnya, namun karena rasa jaimnya terlalu besar, alhasil ia hanya mendelik disertai mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Oke, itu sih justru tambah jijik.

"Tetsuya…"

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak sembari menatap dalam kedua manik _aquamarine _di hadapannya. Wajah Akashi perlahan memerah disertai deru napasnya yang memburu. Bagaikan ia sedang disiksa untuk bernyanyi dangdut sepeti Kise atau Midorima tadi. Dengan memakai pakaian _playboy _yang khas dengan baju—renang—berwarna hitam, stoking dengan motif lubang-lubang, serta—

"…..kamar kecil."

—bando berbentuk telinga kelinci. Oke, maafkan pikiran nista saya barusan.

Kuroko berdeham sebentar lalu menatap Akashi, "Kalau tidak mau masuk ke kamarku lagi, kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi di dekat tangga itu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangguk kemudian segera bangkit dari tempatnya untuk segera melakukan hal suci di kamar kecil. Belum juga ada separuh perjalanan, mendadak sempak berwarna merah muda melayang tepat di sampingnya, yang diduga milik anak lantai atas. Bagaimana tidak cengo melihat kejadian seperti itu? Dan itu adalah, sempak! Sempaaak! Demi Tuhan, dari sekian banyak benda, kenapa harus sempak berwarna merah muda pula!

"HUWOOH, AHOMINECCHI! CEPAT AMBIL SEMPAK ITU! AKU MENDAPATKANNYA HARUS BERJUANG ANTRI SELAMA DUA JAM, TAHU!"

Jadi… itu milik Kise? Ah, sebodo lah itu sempak punya siapa. Akashi mengerjapkan kedua matanya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamar kecil. Baru juga sampai tepat di depan pintu kamar kecil, mendadak Akashi mendapat pemandangan tidak enak. Aomine mengenakan bra, kolor di atas kepala, serta sempak berwarna merah muda yang tadi jatuh untuk menutupi 'anu'nya.

Dan dengan polosnya Aomine hanya menyapa Akashi layaknya ia berpakaian waras, "Oh, halo, Akashi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengerjakan tugas bersama Tets—"

Belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan ucapannya, mendadak sebuah gunting merah melayang dan hampir melukaI 'anu'nya.

"CEPAT KEMBALI KE KAMARMU DAN PAKAI PAKAIAN YANG WARAS SEBELUM AKU MELUKAIMU DENGAN GUNTINGKU. DAN JANGAN MEMAKAI SEMPAK DAN BRA SEPERTI ITU!"

Baru saja Akashi berniat melempar guntingnya lagi, namun terhenti saat tangan besar dan berat mendarat di kepalanya.

"Akashi Seijuuro, beraninya kau tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung, ya~"

Eh? Tertidur?

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sekitarnya. Ia berada di kelas, jadi… tadi ia bermimpi.

"Akashi Seijuuro, temui bapak di ruang guru saat jam istirahat nanti karena kau telah berbicara yang tidak senohoh."

Eh? Berbicara apa?

Kedua manik heterokrom milik Akashi memandang teman sebangkunya dengan penuh tanya. Teman sebangku Akashi, yang tak lain adalah Kuroko, hanya cekikikan. Melihat Kuroko cekikikan, Akashi semakin bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi, sih?

"Pfft, m-maaf, Akashi-kun. Tadi kau tertidur dan mendadak berteriak 'cepat kembali ke kamarmu dan pakai pakaian yang waras sebelum aku melukaimu dengan guntingku dan jangan memakai sempak dan bra seperti itu', begitu, Akashi-kun. Bukankah Akashi-kun pernah berteriak kepada Aomine-kun seperti itu saat tiga minggu yang lalu kita mengerjakan tugas bersama?"

Krik, krik.

Jadi Akashi hanya bermimipi. Lihat, wajah Akashi menjadi merah dengan sempurna karena perasaan malu menghampirinya. Bagaimana mungkin kejadian konyol tiga minggu yang lalu berhasil terekam ulang disaat ia ketiduran di kelas? Oh Tuhan, ingin rasanya Akashi lenyap dari dunia sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

MUAHAHAHAHA, saya lega bisa menistakan Akashi disini. Halo, saya balik lagi dengan membawa fic super garing ini. Ini sebenarnya mau bikin angst, tapi kok mendadak otak saya melengse karena rasa stress saya terhadap tugas yang bejibun namun saya nggak ngerti *nangis kejer*. Tak usah banya bacot, silakan mampir ke kotak review~ Kritik, saran, flame, pujian /hah/, atau fave /dih/ untuk fic sangat nista ini akan saya terima dengan lapang perut—err, lapang dada, maksud saya.

Oke, sekian dari saya!

Salam peluk,

Kacang metal;3


End file.
